Friend or Foe
by Mystic-crystal
Summary: The Trix sisters go to Earth. They have a plan to get the Dragon fire. The plan is perfect but it cause many trouble to witches. Will they solve those trouble and get the Dragon fire?
1. The plan

**Disclaimer:** The story is mine. I also own Sharon and Mark. I don't own Winx Club or the characters like Bloom or the Trix sisters.

**Chapter one – The Plan**

"Girls, I just heard some good news", Musa said to her friends as she came to their room. Stella, Bloom, Flora and Tecna turned to Musa and waited her news. Her face told that the matter in question was something notable.

"I heard that Miss Griffin expelled the Trix sisters, our favorite witches", Musa grinned. Others grinned maliciously and yelled joyfully. They all knew the reason of expelling the Trix sisters: they had been in Alfea without permission. Alfea was the school for fairies and the Trix sisters were students of Cloud Tower.

The Trix sisters always caused trouble, fairies had learned that. Icy, Darcy and Stormy wanted Bloom's power, the Dragon Fire, and they had tried almost everything to get it. For now fairies of Winx Club had succeed to prevent intentions of witches.

Fairies knew that as long as the Trix are expelled from Cloud Tower, they won't cause any kind of trouble.

- - -

Unfortunately things weren't exactly like that. At that very moment the Trix sisters were trying to invent the perfect plan to get the Dragon Fire.

"We have tried everything already and all our plans have turned upside down", Stormy said. Icy, the Trix leader, look at her very angrily. "Maybe, but we don't give up. They are fairies and we are witches. Witches! And we don't lose to fairies!"

Darcy agreed and nodded. "Icy is right", she admitted. "There must be some way."

"Well, if you ask from me..." Stormy started, but closed her mouth when she saw Icy's face. Stormy knew very well that when Icy gets angry... Well, just better not to make her angry.

"I don't understand why we don't succeed to take the Dragon Fire from Bloom, who is just a ordinary girl from Earth!" Darcy said angrily. That was one of those few things that annoyed Darcy. She was calmest of sisters.

"I don't think that Bloom is just an ordinary girl, if..." Stormy started, but Icy's glance gave her again reason to be quiet.

"Bloom have her annoying fairy friends!" Icy almost screamed to Stormy.

Darcy nodded. "Without her friends Bloom wouldn't manage. Friends are important to her."

That gave a perfect idea to Icy. "Now I got it!" she screamed and her sisters looked at her inquiringly.

"Friends are all the world to Bloom. If her friend would get in the trouble, she would do anything to help her", Icy explained. "So, we'll kidnap Bloom's friend and claim the Dragon Fire to us. Bloom have to choose between her friend and her power..."

"...and then she will give the Dragon Fire us so she could save her friend", Darcy completed.

"But who will we kidnap?" Stormy asked. "Stella? Or Flora perhaps?"

Icy shook her head. "Not anyone of fairies. We will go to Earth and kidnap the girl who was Bloom's best friend when Bloom didn't know about her powers yet."

Expressions on Darcy's and Stormy's face were enough to tell that they think the plan was perfect. This time they will succeed and the Dragon Fire will be theirs.

- - -

On Earth, in Bloom's earlier home town Gardenia the Trix sisters were looking around. "This isn't very wonderful place", Stormy criticized. Darcy and Icy weren't interested about the look of the city so they didn't care about the comment.

"What will we do now?" Darcy asked. Icy thought a while and then said: "We'll create disguises so we don't call forth too much attention."

"And that means?"

"After a little transformation we'll seem just like nice school girls and we can realize our plan", Icy explained.

Darcy and Stormy take a look at each other. Beeing nice and active school girl didn't make them very interested, but on the other hand there was sense in Icy's idea.


	2. Three perfect school girls

**Chapter two – Three perfect school girls**

At the next morning the Trix sisters were standing at the centre of Gardenia dressed as school girls. The transformation had succeed well, they had studied it at Cloud Tower many years. They had changed their hair and clothes a little; as the end result there were three perfect school girls.

Icy had now golden-coloured hair. Darcy was red-haired and Stormy was brown-haired.

After changing hair they had changed their clothes. Icy chose a light blue miniskirt and a top with the same color, Darcy chose jeans and a purple shirt and Stormy chose a reddish miniskirt and a pink top. After thinking for a while Stormy added to her top the text which was written by sparkling letters: "Lovely day."

The Trix sisters had been almost to die laughing as they saw each others the first time. They really seemed just like ordinary school girls.

It was a week-day morning and the Trix sisters were waiting Bloom's friend who would walk to school propably exactly pass them. With the help of Darcy's psychic powers they would identify Bloom's friend easily.

"Where is she?" Stormy asked looking around. She was always very impatient and didn't ever want to wait anything for a while longer.

"Calm down, Stormy", Icy said. "Darcy will identify her when she comes."

After a few minutes they saw a brown-haired girl. Darcy nodded; that was Bloom's friend.

"Okay, sisters. Let's try to be as naturally as possible", Icy whispered to Darcy and Stormy. At the same moment she accidently looked at Stormy's top and bit her lip trying to be not laughing. Icy and Darcy had both laughed because of that text and it was still ridiculous. So both Icy and Darcy tried to avoid looking at the top, because then they couldn't be naturally but probably would die for laughing.

Icy smiled as friendly as she could when the girl was in front of them and said to her: "Hello."

The girl looked at Icy a little uncertainly. "Hi", she answered with a quiet voice. "Do I know you?"

Icy shook her head. "Me and my sisters have just moved to Gardenia and..."

Girl's face brightened up. "Really?" she interrupted. She spoke now much more briskly and she seemed like a different person. "I hope yoy enjoy living here in Gardenia. Do you like this place?"

"Well, it seems to me that Gardenia is very nice place, but we don't know anyone of here."

"Except me", girl said smiling, but said then sadly: "It is nice to meet new faces, because I haven't had friends after my old friend died in a car crash."

Icy glanced quickly at Darcy and Stormy. So, Bloom's "parents" had told that kind of story.

"Nice to meet you", Icy said happily. "I am Icy and here are Darcy and Stormy."

Darcy and Stormy tried to smile friendly.

"I am Sharon", girl introduced herself. "I think you are as old as me so you'll probably came to the same school than me, am I right?"

Icy's answer was a complete surprise for Darcy and Stormy. "Yes, we were just going to talk with the headmaster of school."

Sharon smiled. "Great. Then we can go together."

Icy noticed her sisters' expressions as they walked to school after Sharon. She knew she would have to listen blaming after Sharon will go away of sight. Darcy and Stormy seemed very angry, but both of them could be quiet. They couldn't blame Icy when Sharon was hearing.


	3. Mr Problem

**Chapter three - Mr. Problem**

At school Sharon went to her own class and the Trix sisters walked to headmaster's office. At once as Sharon had gone out of sight, Stormy and Darcy turned to Icy. "You should have a good explanation", they blurted out together.

Icy sighed deeply. She had waited this. "Calm down, sisters. We have a perfect chance to be at Earth, so let's use it", she explained. "And at the same time we can spend more time with our dear friend."

Darcy and Stormy looked at each other. They had to admit that Icy was right again. After all the idea wasn't so bad. Even Earth wasn't very interesting place, it would be nice to look around. And maybe Sharon could show places to them.

"Okay, now we can go to talk with the headmaster", Icy said.

Sisters didn't want to waste their time with the headmaster, so Darcy hypnotized him. In this way they very easily got into school and at the same class with Sharon.

The headmaster of school was a middle-aged man, who gave the impression of being very strict. Sisters walked behind the man towards their class.

"In my view he is just like professor Griffin, but I can't say why", Stormy whispered to Icy. She had to admit that Stormy was right. But she couldn't say neither what the same was between this school's headmaster and Cloudtower's headmistress.

After the right class had found the headmaster knocked on the door and stepped in, the Trix right behind him. There was nearly twenty students and a small, curly-haired woman in the class.

"Here are new students of you class; Icy, Darcy and Stormy", the headmaster introduced to students."I hope that you will accept them to the class and help them become adjusted to the new school."

After the headmaster had left, the teacher came to introduce herself. "So I am your class-teacher. I'm the teacher of history. You can call me Mary", she said smiling friendly. She seemed to be nice, but a little uncertain.

"You probably don't know anyone at the class, if you have just moved to Gardenia", Mary noted.

"In fact we know one student", Icy said smiling. "We met Sharon at the morning and came to know her better."

Students in the class gasped.

Mary seemed to be very happy. "That's nice to hear. You can go to sit beside her. She is sitting at the back row."

The Trix sisters walked to Sharon. They noticed most of students staring at them as they sat beside Sharon. Their expressions told that they weren't exciting about new students being with Sharon. But Sharon was very happy.

- - -

The first lesson seemed to last forever. The Trix sisters were very relieved as the lesson ended.

"Oh my goddnes. I have always thought that the history of magic creatures is boring, but it is very interesting compared with the history of Earth", Stormy told her sisters as they walked out of the class. Sharon wasn't with them, because she had to go to talk with her gymteacher about "something important".

"So you three are Sharon's new friends", said a voice behind the Trix. They quickly turned around and saw the crowd of boys who stared at them coldly. Most of boys were in the same class with sisters.

The Trix looked at each other. They hoped that those boys hadn't heard what Stormy said about the history of magic creatures. If someone would know about them being witches, they would be in trouble. In big trouble.

"You probably don't know that it isn't good to be with Sharon", said a brown-haired boy, who seemed to be the leader of the crowd. Other boys were standing behind him. "I think you should choose your company better."

"Who you think you are to order us!" Stormy said angrily. Icy and Darcy gave her a strict look telling her to calm down. Stormy always got angry so easily and as she got angry she would also use her magic powers. And then she would uncover that they are witches.

The boy smiled viciously. "I'm not ordering you. I just gave advice. I'm sure you could find better company", he said. Others nodded behind him telling that they agree with him.

Stormy was going to say something again, but Darcy made a little trick that no one didn't notice: Stormy couldn't speak.

"Thanks for your care, but we can choose our company without you", Icy said coldly taking control of the situation. She didn't like about that boy, not at all.

The boy grinned. "Well, that's your decision", he said taking slowly a few steps towards Icy. "I really wished that you would make a better choise."

Icy felt her heart beating hardly. That boy was so close that she could felt his breath at her face. _It seems that he can threaten_, Icy thought. _But so can I._

"And what is your better choise?" Icy asked staring at the boy. "You and your ridiculous friends perhaps?"

The boy seemed to confuse for a moment. He wasn't expecting this. Boys behind him seemed confused too.

Darcy and Stormy looked at each other with worried expressions on their face. They both knew that the situation wasn't good. That boy absolutely didn't like about what Icy said. He was taller than Icy and probably also stronger than her, even he was a couple of years younger than she. If there would be a fight between them and Icy wouldn't use magic, she would be in VERY big trouble. What would happen to her then?

Just as boy was going to say something, he noticed one of teachers coming towards them. He stared still a while at Icy and walked then pass her whispering at her: "We will continue later."

- - -

Right after the boy had gone away of sight Sharon came to the Trix. Judging by her worried and sorry expression she had heard and seen everything what had happened.

"I see that you have met the person, who had kept care about my life being difficult", Sharon said. "His name is Mark."

"But why?" Icy wondered. "Why does he want to do so?"

"I don't know. We have always been at the same class, but he started annoying three years ago. I think he just wants someone to annoy."

Icy didn't believe that was the reason.

"I'm really sorry that Mark caused trouble to you", Sharon said quietly and looked at the groud. "I understand, if you don't want to be my friends because of this. Mark won't give up before you leave me and..."

"I don't care about one boy", Icy interrupted and smiled happily at Sharon. She gave her hand and Sharon caught hold of it smiling. They walked to class hand in hand not caring about expressions on Mark's and other's face.

Darcy and Stormy walked behind them. "Icy is a REALLY good actress or she is really friendly for that girl", Darcy whispered to Stormy.

Stormy nodded: Darcy was right. They had never seen Icy acting like that.

"I hope that Icy's awful behaviour will end when we return to Cloudtower", Stormy whispered back. "This is really getting on my nerves."


	4. Talking in the café

**Chapter four - Talking in the café**

After the school day the Trix sisters walked towards the outer door of school with Sharon. Unfortunately Mark, the boy who had caused trouble to them, suddenly appeared before them.

"Hello, girls", he greeted smiling viciously. "So we meet again."

Witches looked at each other. Right now they weren't in the right mood to listen that boy and his ridiculous defiances. Icy looked at Darcy with the "Do something"-expression on her face. Darcy nodded and made a little trick. Mark took a step towards them, he fell down.

The Trix grinned at each other and walked with Sharon past the boy. "We will continue some other time, my dear", Icy said sweetly to Mark. She knew that the boy was very angry. Especially at her.

In the yard of school Sharon stopped. "Would you like to come to the best café of Gardenia with me?" she asked. "There is very good milk shake."

Stormy was opening her mouth, but didn't say a word as she saw Icy and Darcy's looks. Her sisters knew that Stormy would have asked: "What is milk shake?"

"Sure, we can come", Icy said lively. Too lively, in Darcy and Stormy's view.

Sharon smiled happily and started walking towards the café witches right behind her.

- - -

After a moment the Trix and Sharon were sitting at the café drinking strawberry milk shakes. The café really reminded of one café in Magix where witches visited almost every day. So the place was nice. Especially Icy liked a lot.

"So, tell something about yourself", Sharon said. "Where did you move here? Do you have some hobbies? Or pets? What kind of family do you have?"

Witches looked at each other. The girl was quite curious.

"We moved here from a small village that you probably don't know", Icy started hoping that the girl wouldn't ask the name of that village. She didn't do that, just waited Icy to continue.

"We don't have hobbies or pets", Icy continued. "We moved here with our parents."

"But they haven't arrived yet", Darcy added quickly. "They are still in our earlier hometown fixing things and will come a little later."

Sharon seemed to believe everything.

"Do you like that milk shake?"

Witches nodded. It was their first time when they drank milk shake, but now they hoped that there would be milk shake in Magix too.

"What about shopping? Do you like it?" Sharon kept asking.

Icy nodded. "Sure", she said grinning. Actually they hated it.

"Good, then we can go to shopping sometimes."

Witches grinned. _I hardly can wait_, Icy thought.

After a short silence Sharon asked suddenly: "Where have you bought that top, Stormy? It is really lovely."

Icy and Darcy started to cough, Stormy succeeded to stay natural. "My parents bought that for me a couple of years ago", she said and smiled. _I'm ridiculous_, she said to herself.

"But now, tell you about yourself", Icy said to Sharon.

The girl smiled. "Well, I have lived my whole life here in Gardenia and I have been quite lonely, because I have had just one friend in my life. Before you, I mean. I have the most lovely parents in the world and three sweet dogs. I don't have any real hobbies, but I read and write a lot."

Sharon looked at the clock. "Now I really have to go home. My parents are probably waiting and I have to go for a wolk with my dogs. Do you want to come for a visit to my home?"

Witches looked at each other. "Maybe some other time", Icy said friendly.

Sharon nodded understandingly. "Okay. See you."

Immediately after Sharon was gone witched stood up and went out from the café. "When will we do something for our plan?" Stormy asked.

"Calm down, Storm", Icy said. "The time of our plan will come soon. Let's have fun now with our new friends."

Stormy looked at her sister. "Did you just say friend**s**?"

"Yes, I did", Icy said and then became silent.


End file.
